This invention relates to a container especially for foods.
A two-piece box is known from DE-PS No. 1 761 384 which comprises a base of a plastics material and a cardboard cover consisting of a disc and a wall. In the closed position, the wall of the cover engages over a wall of the base. The co-operation of the elasticity of the plastics material of the base with the stretchability of the cardboard material used for the cover is said adequately to guarantee safe closing of the box compared with boxes where both the base and the cover or a side ring of the cover are made of plastic. With boxes of this type, the parts have to be made with considerable precision or adapted very closely to one another in their diameters to ensure sufficiently safe closure. However, this is virtually impossible to achieve in practice.
In addition, it has been said that boxes consisting entirely of plastic for packing cheese would have the disadvantage of now allowing the cheese to breathe.
In the known box, closure is made safer by the fact that an inner bead on the lower edge of the cover wall engages in a groove in the outer wall of the base.